


absquatulate.

by orphan_account



Series: klangst shorts [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Lowercase, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: after a mistake, lance leaves.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: klangst shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764796
Kudos: 15





	absquatulate.

"why did you leave?" 

the question lingers in the air, lance refusing to provide an answer. 

keith taps his foot, arms crossed across his chest as a form of a defensive mechanism. he waits impatiently, looking up at lance.

"i didn't know what else to do," he finally responds, squirming uncomfortably under keith's scrutinizing gaze. keith scoffs at this.

"what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" he throws his arms up in the air, frustrated. "you _didn't know_ what to do? so you just decided to go radio silent on me the night after we had a one-night stand?"

lance just stays there, refusing to look him in the eyes.

"well if you're not gonna say anything, let me give you some advice. _maybe_ you should've talked to me. _maybe_ you should've told me how you were feeling and we could've sorted things out. _maybe_ you should've _stayed._ " keith spits out viciously. "oh, but i wouldn't know, would i? i'm not the one who ran away."

"i was scared, okay?!" lance finally yells out.

"and you think i wasn't?" keith immediately fires back. "i was completely petrified, lance. how do you think i felt when my best friend i've been in love with for _years_ just goes off the map for weeks? i had no way of contacting you, knowing what you were thinking about, or even knowing if you were okay."

keith could practically hear his friend's cogs in his head turning, only the sound of his own heavy breathing occupying the length of the room.

"you-you love me?" lance asks, incredulous.

keith lets out a deep breath, "yes, i do. have been for years now. but if this is a preview of what's to come in a relationship, i'm not sure i even want to try at all." he moves to walk by lance, just barely brushing their shoulders together.

and he doesn't say goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> not my proudest work, especially with the ending, but i just wanted to get this out of my system.


End file.
